Meant to Be
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place after "Something Blue." Spike hasn't been able to stop thinking about Buffy since the spell. Buffy is in the same position, but will she admit to her feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this wasn't the next fiction I was going to put in here. I had another one that I was going to put in, but I then came up with this and decided to put this one in first because it's shorter. This is just another short Spuffy fiction I came up with. It takes place after "Something Blue" but before "Hush" so nothing really happened with Riley and Buffy yet and Willow already met Tara because I needed her in it. I wasn't going to do much with it, so hope ya'll like it anyway=)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy knocked on the door and when she got no answer she turned the knob to find out that the door was open. She walked in and looked around. "Giles, are you here?" She asked and she still got no answer. She just shrugged and closed the door behind her and tried again. "Giles!" She yelled up the stairs.  
  
"He's not here." She turned at the voice to see Spike staring at her.  
  
"He left you here alone?" Spike shrugged and sat on the couch.  
  
"The man can't stay here all day. Besides, he left me tied to the chair." Spike said as he pointed to the empty chair and the rope on the floor. Buffy looked back at Spike.  
  
"Right, then how come you're not in the chair?" Spike shrugged again.  
  
"I can manage to get myself untied, been doing it for a while now. Guess the Watcher never caught on. I usually tie myself back up before he gets back." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Okay, this is ridiculous. You don't have to stay here. You obviously can't hurt anyone and it's stupid to keep you here tied to a chair or chained in the bathtub. So, if you can get yourself loose then why don't you just leave?" Spike looked at her a little surprised by what she said and then he looked away.  
  
"It's not like I really have anywhere else to go." Buffy actually felt bad for him as she sat next to him on the couch. She didn't say anything when he looked back at her. "Why are you here?" Buffy shrugged this time.  
  
"I don't even know. I just found myself walking here after my last class." Spike nodded and Buffy then put her face in her hands, something about her seemed different.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked a little shocked by the sudden concern in his voice. Buffy looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just really tired. I haven't been sleeping so well since...well you know." Spike nodded in understanding.  
  
"Since Red's spell. Yeah, I guess that was just so traumatizing for you that it would cause you to not sleep well." He told her a little hurt and if she noticed she didn't say anything.  
  
"Yeah, just like I'm sure it was for you. I even asked Willow if she could do another spell to make us forget what happened, but I guess that didn't work out. I know she tried it though." Spike looked away; he knew that if she found out the truth about that she would really stake him.  
  
"Right, guess she still needs a lot of work in the spell department." Buffy nodded and stood up.  
  
"I have to go. You don't have to tell Giles I was here. I didn't really have a reason to be here anyway." Spike nodded also and Buffy headed to the door. She turned back to him before she left. "You really don't have to stay here and I don't just mean in the apartment. I know how much you hate Sunnydale. I'm sure there's somewhere else you can go. It's not like there's really anything keeping you here." She walked out of the door and left him to stare after her and think about what she said. Spike sighed. He wished it was that easy, ever since that spell he hasn't been able to get her out of his head. He even talked Red out of doing the forgetful spell and he knew that Buffy would really be mad if she found out. For some reason he didn't want to forget. He liked the feeling of almost being married to her, maybe because he figured he would never get that. She has been acting a little nicer toward him lately and he didn't know why, it was obvious the whole thing was disgusting to her. He knew now that he always felt something for her, even Dru saw it. That spell just opened his eyes a little more, now he just had to convince her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Buffy woke up the next morning from another dream. She took a deep breath and rested her head back on the pillow. That was the third dream she had that involved Spike. She didn't know what was going on, but ever since the spell she hasn't been able to stop thinking about him. She had to talk to Willow. Buffy found Willow leaving one of her classes later that day and she went over to her. "I need to talk to you." She told her without even saying hello. Willow saw the serious expression on her friend's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Willow asked as they started to walk out of the school.  
  
"I need to know if there's a chance that I could still be under that spell?" Willow shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so, Buffy. I fixed it and everyone went back to normal like they were supposed to. Why do you think that?" Buffy took a breath and decided to tell her the truth.  
  
"I have been having these dreams about Spike lately and they only started after the spell. Lately he's all I can think about and I don't know why. I figured I was still under the spell or something. How else would you explain it?" Willow stopped walking to look at Buffy.  
  
"Maybe you actually have feelings for him and the spell made you realize it." Buffy looked down.  
  
"I don't know. Would you be totally grossed out if I did?" She asked looking back up at Willow.  
  
"I admit it would be weird, but I wouldn't be grossed out. It's your life, Buffy. You can do whatever you want and I won't judge you. I just want you to be happy." Buffy nodded.  
  
"I know you do. I don't know what to do, Will. This is Spike we're talking about. You might be okay with it, but there is no way Giles ever will or Xander for that matter. There's also the fact that Spike hates me. God, why did this have to happen? I was fine a month ago." Willow then felt bad.  
  
"This is all my fault. I'm really sorry for doing that spell, Buffy. I had no idea it would cause so much problems." Buffy smiled at her.  
  
"I already forgave you. It's okay, we all make mistakes. I just have to deal with the consequences." Willow nodded.  
  
"I think you should talk to Spike. You should tell him how you feel." Buffy sighed.  
  
"I don't think I can. I'm not even sure how I feel and if I tell him he'll just laugh at me. I don't think I can handle another rejection right now." Willow put her arm around Buffy as they continued to walk.  
  
"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think, but you'll never know unless you try." Buffy looked at her.  
  
"What makes you so sure it might not be so bad?" Willow stopped walking to look at her friend and took a deep breath.  
  
"I promised I wouldn't tell you, but I think you have a right to know." Buffy didn't say anything as she waited for Willow to continue. "I actually never did the forgetful spell on you guys." Buffy raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You told me that you tried it and it didn't work." Willow nodded.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry I lied. I was going to do it, but Spike talked me out of it. He can be very convincing when he wants." Buffy seemed confused.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Willow shrugged.  
  
"He wouldn't tell me. He just told me not to do the spell and when I saw how serious he was I agreed. He didn't want me to tell you." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well, looks like I have to talk to him after all. He had to of had a reason for that and I wanna know what it is. Thanks for telling me, Will." Buffy said as she started to walk away when Willow stopped her.  
  
"Buffy, don't be so hard on him." Buffy looked at Willow and nodded before she walked away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews so far, they are all appreciated. I also wanted to thank KatBlue4444 for helping me out a little with this chapter. Feel free to check out her stories too, okay on with the story=)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Buffy was heading to the apartment to talk to Spike. She didn't even know what she would say, but she figured something would come to her when she saw him. She was walking through the cemetery at night when she stopped. She saw Parker sitting on a bench in the distance talking to some girl. Buffy rolled her eyes. That was just what she needed. She then decided that she was sick of being nice and put on a smile as she walked over to them. "Parker, there you are. I was hoping I would find you. I just got your test results and it looks like you tested positive for syphilis. I'm so sorry about that. I guess it's a good thing I didn't let you touch me when you wanted to." She said with a fake smile on her face. Parker looked up at her and he looked even paler than usual and the girl had a disgusted look on her face. Parker turned to look at the girl next to him and laughed.  
  
"She's kidding, I swear." The girl didn't look like she believed him and then Parker turned to glare at Buffy. He got up and grabbed her arm. "Can I talk to you?" He then turned back to the other girl. "I'll be right back." He told her as he pulled Buffy away so they could talk.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Buffy asked him again with a fake smile on her face. Parker glared daggers at her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Is this your way of getting back at me, don't you think it's a little childish?" Buffy gave a short laugh and pulled her arm out of his grasp.  
  
"Yeah, you're one to talk. I just saw you over there and I couldn't resist making you uncomfortable. It doesn't feel good, does it?" She told him.  
  
"Look, just because you weren't any good don't take it out on me. We had fun, Buffy. That's all it was and now I'm moving on to better things. You just didn't have anything to offer me. You should get over it and move on too. You just weren't worth sticking around for." Buffy looked away from him and held the tears back, she would not cry in front of him. Parker didn't even care as he walked away from her and headed back to the other girl. Buffy let him go as she turned and walked in the other direction, once she was alone she finally let the tears fall. Parker's date took off when he came back and he sighed. He wanted to kill Buffy for that. He figured he would get his chance when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around thinking it was Buffy only to be met with a fist in his face. Spike yelled and clutched his head after he hit Parker. That hurt like a bitch, but it was worth it. Parker looked up from the ground where he fell and looked at Spike who was staring at him with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"That's for messing with my girl, you pillock. The pain was worth it just to see the look on your face right now." Spike told him and then grew serious as he stared at Parker and shook his head. "You never even realized what you had." He then walked away leaving the boy to stare after him. He looked around and saw Buffy walking in the distance and he ran to catch up to her. "Buffy, wait up!" Spike yelled and she stopped and turned to look at him a little surprised that he used her name. Spike noticed the tears in her eyes when she turned around. She quickly wiped them away when she saw him staring at her.  
  
"Spike, this really isn't a good time." She told him and he wasn't letting her get off that easily.  
  
"I think it is. I saw what happened." He said and she looked away.  
  
"Great, this night just keeps getting better. So, you wanna rub it in or something because I'm really not in the mood right now." Spike couldn't believe that she would think he would do that, okay he could believe it. He hasn't really given her a reason not to.  
  
"No, I just wanted to see if you were okay." That wasn't what she was expecting.  
  
"Yeah, just great. So great that I'm going to put a bag over my head now." She said as she started to walk away, but Spike grabbed her arm to stop her and turned her to look at him.  
  
"You shouldn't do that, love. A face as pretty as yours shouldn't be hidden. Don't let that ponce get to you, it was his loss." Buffy was at a loss for words when Spike tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then bent down to kiss her on the lips. She didn't know what was happening as she kissed him back. They continued their make out session for what seemed like forever when Spike pulled away and rested his head on hers. "I want you." He whispered to her and Buffy knew something wasn't right. She then pulled away from him and took a step back. No, this wasn't happening. He couldn't have been kissing her of his own freewill and he couldn't have meant that, something had to be wrong. She found her voice after a few seconds.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't do this." She said as she ran off into the night leaving Spike to stare after her wondering what happened. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Buffy opened the door to her dorm room and she saw Willow sitting up in bed. Willow looked up at her friend and knew something was wrong when she saw the look on her face. "Buffy, what is it?" Buffy sat down on her bed and sighed.  
  
"I just kissed Spike." Willow then was interested as she looked at Buffy.  
  
"Really, you kissed him?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Actually he kissed me, but I did kiss him back." Willow nodded.  
  
"So, is this a good thing?" Buffy shook her head again.  
  
"How can it be? I mean I did like the kiss, but it's not right. It has to be a spell, Will." Willow shook her head this time.  
  
"It's not, Buffy. Maybe you really do have feelings for Spike." Buffy agreed, there was no use denying it.  
  
"I think I do, but he can't. Maybe he's under a spell or something. That's the only thing that would make sense." Buffy told her.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Buffy shrugged.  
  
"This is Spike we're talking about. There is no way he would just kiss me like that; it has to be a spell. It just has to be." Willow accepted Buffy's answer not knowing what to think.  
  
"Maybe I can find that out for you. I have a friend that's good at this stuff, she would only be able to look at you and Spike and tell if you guys are under some sort of spell. She has this way of reading auras. Maybe you can get Spike to come over tomorrow night and I'll ask her if she can do it." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Willow. I'm kinda tired; think I'll try to get some sleep." Buffy said as she lay down on her bed and hoped to have a dreamless sleep. Buffy walked into the apartment the next day without even bothering to knock. She saw that Giles was there this time and then felt bad about barging in, but she got to the point. "Giles, where's Spike?" She asked as she looked around.  
  
"Hello to you too, Buffy. He's chained in the bathtub. He knows how to get himself untied from the chair so I can't do that anymore." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why does he have to be tied up or chained? You know he can't do anything." Giles nodded.  
  
"He may not be able to hit anymore, but he still messes with my things and let's not forget that we need him for information on those Commandos." Buffy rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Giles, don't you think that if he knew anything else he would have said something by now? I'm sure he doesn't like being locked up in your bathtub." She told him. Giles just cleaned his glasses and went into the kitchen to make some tea.  
  
"You can go in and talk to him if you like. I suppose you're here for a reason." Buffy nodded and then saw the shiny object on the counter. She grabbed it and put it in her pocket when Giles wasn't looking, then walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She turned and caught Spike staring at her.  
  
"Well, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked as she sat on the edge of the toilet.  
  
"I need you to come to the dorm tonight." She told him and he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Buffy sighed and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I just need to know something; Willow has a friend that is going to help us out." Spike sat up as best he could and looked at her.  
  
"What exactly do you need to know?" Buffy just decided to tell him.  
  
"I need to know if we're under another spell or if the other one somehow didn't really wear off. That has to be the only thing that can explain that kiss yesterday." Spike looked hurt as he looked away from her. Of course she would think it was a spell. He knew that it wasn't, but if she was determined to find out the truth then he would let her.  
  
"Alright, I'll go as soon as the sun sets." Buffy nodded and stood up.  
  
"Thank you, I should go. I have a class now." She said as she went into her pocket and took something out. Spike didn't see what it was when Buffy took his hand and placed whatever it was into his hand. She closed his hand around it and then gave him a small smile and a wink as she left the bathroom. Spike seemed confused as he opened his hand and saw the small key that she placed in it. A key that would unlock the chains. He smiled as he looked at it and closed his fist again. She just kept on surprising him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Buffy was sitting on her bed in her dorm waiting for Willow to get back. She was sitting there thinking about things when the door opened and Willow walked in with another blonde girl. Willow smiled when she saw Buffy. "Buffy, this is Tara." Buffy stood up and looked at Tara and the girl seemed shy.  
  
"Hi, it's n-nice to meet you." Tara said and Buffy smiled at her.  
  
"You too." Buffy told her as they all sat down and started to talk and Buffy liked Tara instantly. She had a feeling that there was something going on between the two Wiccans, but she didn't say anything. She figured Willow would tell her when she was ready. There was a knock on the door and then Spike walked in without even waiting for anyone to let him in. He already had an invite anyway.  
  
"Hello, ladies." He said with his trademark smirk. He went to sit next to Buffy. "So, when do we get started?" Willow looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Spike, this is Tara. She'll be helping us." Spike smiled at the new girl.  
  
"Nice to meet you, love." Tara gave a shy smile and looked away from him. Spike smiled again, he always had that effect on chits. Spike then looked at Buffy and saw that she was avoiding his gaze. He sighed and turned back to Willow. "What are we supposed to do, Red?" Willow smiled at him again.  
  
"All you have to do is sit there. Tara can take care of the rest." Tara got up and looked at them and focused. She was surprised at all the colors she saw around them. She knew that if they were under some kind of spell they would be clouded in black, but she didn't see any. She then nodded and looked at Willow who smiled as she looked back at Buffy and Spike. "Well, looks like you guys are clear. Neither of you are under a spell." Willow told them and Buffy looked back at her not quite believing it.  
  
"That can't be right. Are you sure you looked right?" She said to Tara and she nodded.  
  
"Y-yes, if there was a spell I would see b-black surrounding you. I don't see anything." Tara figured that was a safe answer. Buffy then stood up and started pacing the room.  
  
"No, there has to be something wrong." Spike then stood up and glared at her. He had enough.  
  
"Why, because a spell would be the only reason of why you would ever kiss me? Is that right? I am just so repulsive to you that you would never consider kissing me without a spell being involved. Well, looks like it's not a sodden spell so you're gonna have to deal with the fact that you chose to kiss me on your own." Buffy saw the hurt expression on his face and softened a bit.  
  
"That's not it, Spike." She told him and he wasn't finished.  
  
"Then what is it, Buffy? Why are you so determined that we're under another spell?" Buffy then had tears in her eyes as she answered him.  
  
"Because that would be the only reason of why you would want me." She said as she looked at the shocked expression on Spike's face. She looked at the other faces around her and couldn't take anymore. She ran out of the dorm and into the night. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Spike watched Buffy go with a confused expression on his face and then turned to look at the other two ladies. "Well, I wasn't expecting that." He told them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Spike. I know Buffy really likes you, she's just confused and she's been hurt before and probably doesn't want to go through that again." Willow said and Spike agreed.  
  
"I know, I just want to make it right." He said as he walked out of the dorm room and went to find Buffy. Willow watched him go and hoped that everything would work out. Spike looked around the college for Buffy and he couldn't find her so he headed to the cemetery where she would usually patrol. He found her sitting on a bench in the distance staring into space. He just watched her for a few seconds and then walked over to her. He didn't say anything as he sat down next to her and she didn't even look at him. He took a deep unneeded breath and decided to be the one to break the silence because it was driving him crazy. "Buffy, why would you think that a spell would be the only reason I would want you?" Buffy shrugged and finally looked at him.  
  
"It seems that no one wants me these days. Angel left and you know what happened with Parker. You remember what you told me? That it looked like I wasn't worth a second go, well I guess you were right." Spike felt like hitting himself for saying that.  
  
"I didn't mean that. I was just mad and I knew that it would get to you, but I never thought you would have taken anything I said seriously. You really are an amazing person, Buffy. I've always seen it even if I didn't act like it. If that wanker couldn't see it then he's an idiot and you can do better. Being under Red's spell was probably the best thing that could have happened to me. I knew that I always felt something for you, the spell just made me realize it even more. I hated that it had to end so soon." Buffy was surprised by what he was saying.  
  
"You didn't act like that. You looked pretty grossed out when you realized you were kissing me." Spike smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, well so did you. I saw how repulsed you looked so I acted like that, but that was the farthest thing from my mind." She blushed as she looked away from his intense eyes. He then cupped her face and turned her gaze back to him. He wasn't finished yet. "I meant it when I said I wanted you. How any man could not want you is beyond me." He told her as he leaned forward a little and captured her lips with his. Buffy kissed him back and they were like that for a while until he pulled away to let her breathe. He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"That was definitely not spelled." She told him.  
  
"Glad you think so because this is real, Buffy. Ever since that spell I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, hell even before that you were all I thought about. I thought it was because I wanted to kill you, but now I think it was more. I hope you don't kill me for this, but I told Red not to do the forgetful spell. I just couldn't forget what happened, Buffy." He told her hoping that she wouldn't pull a stake out and he was surprised when she smiled at him again.  
  
"I already knew, Willow told me. I'm not mad, Spike. I didn't really want to forget either. I only asked her to do it because I figured it was what you wanted. I guess I wanted things to go back to the way they were because I knew if we both kept the memories of what happened then things would never be the same. I think that's a good thing though now that I think about it." Spike then took her hand in his and held it as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"We can make this work, right?" He asked her and Buffy squeezed his hand a little.  
  
"Things won't be easy, but I'm willing to try if you are." Spike nodded and kissed her hand.  
  
"Ready, willing, and able." He said as he winked at her. Buffy smiled and then rested her head on his chest, not letting go of his hand. He kissed the top of her head and looked out into the night. He couldn't believe that he was here sitting with the Slayer and that it felt so right like this was where he was supposed to be. For the first time in his unlife he thanked Drusilla for making him a vampire because right here with this girl was where he definitely belonged.  
  
The End  
  
Hope it wasn't too corny, but I do what I can. Thanks for the reviews, they are always welcome. I'll be putting my other fiction in soon, the one I was gonna put in before this one. I'm thinking about a few weeks from now unless I feel like putting it in earlier. So, don't forget to look for that one=) 


End file.
